Juhani Otso Berg
|-|Assassin's Creed Rogue= |-|Assassin's Creed Syndicate= |-|As the Black Cross= Summary Juhani Otso Berg (born 1985) is a former member of the Finnish Special Forces and a high-ranking agent of the Operations Division of Abstergo Industries, as well as the leader of Sigma Team. He was later inducted into the Inner Sanctum of the Templar Order and became the director of Abstergo Medical. In 2016, he took on the mantle of the Black Cross, believing the position had become necessary once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his Templar pin, melee weapons and firearms. At least High 8-C with explosives Name: Juhani Otso Berg, The Interloper (by Aletheia) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 33 at the time of Assassin's Creed Odyssey Classification: Human, former Special Jaeger of the Finnish Utti Jaeger Regiment, Master Templar, Black Cross Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes (His slightest taps can cause people to have severe vomiting episodes should they refuse to succumb to his pressure point strikes), Weapon Mastery (Like pistols, Templar pins, tactical batons etc.), Stealth Mastery, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Extreme Pain Tolerance (Casually yanked out a knife which went through his hand and proceeded to fight the Assassins), Accelerated Development and Power Mimicry (With the Animus) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Was one of the most successful members of the Animi Training Program, which involved reliving the lives of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's elite Master Templar foes. Traded blows with Daniel Cross, Galina Voronina, Jasdip Dhami, Arend Schut and various other Instruments of the First Will. Can also trade blows with those capable of harming him. Has repeatedly been confirmed by Violet da Costa to be the most dangerous man alive for his time. Easily shattered a Hidden Blade with a single karate chop, with even weaker copper-based Hidden Blades, like the one Darius used, being capable of clashing against Pieces of Eden like the Spear and Staff. Later relived the lives of Master Assassin Edward Kenway and Black Cross Albert Bolden via the Animus to gain their strength, powers, abilities and experience. Briefly fought against a Staff of Hermes-amped Layla Hassan, but was easily defeated), higher with his Templar Pin, melee weapons and firearms. At least Large Building level with explosives (Blew up a gigantic Templar underground complex with just a few packs of C4 and caused a massive explosion that reached the clouds. The explosion was noted by several Assassins, including Layla, to have completely "sterilized" the area) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Kept up with Daniel Cross and eventually incapacitated him, but barely. Was part of the Animi Training Program, where Abstergo employees had to relive the lives of various Templars during the 16th century, especially those who could keep up with Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Could somewhat keep up with Galina, but was eventually overwhelmed. Relived the lives of Edward Kenway and Albert Bolden, also amplifying his powers to a greater extent. Effortlessly leaped away from the epicenter of a mortar blast before it could engulf him. Briefly kept up with Layla). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Daniel Cross, Galina Voronina and various other comparable Assassins and Instruments of the Will. Later went toe-to-toe with Layla) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Can trade blows with those who can harm him. Had a lengthy fight with Daniel before incapacitating the latter. Fought against Galina Voronina, a Master Assassin, although he was defeated. Defeated hordes of Instruments and later fought against Jasdip Dhami, although he was eventually defeated in this case as well. Took multiple hits from a Staff-amped Layla, but was defeated. Took several hits from Layla and the Staff, but was defeated) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Survived a massive explosion that destroyed an entire Assassin cell, killing everyone else and only leaving Juhani with facial scars. Survived a brutal beatdown from Daniel Cross. Took blows from Galina, Jasdip and other comparable foes. Took full-powered kicks from Arend Schut and Galina while already badly wounded), higher with body armor Stamina: Incredibly high (Even when badly wounded he could easily kill hordes of comparable Instrument members with ease and could even manage to afford a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant) Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with weapons. Several meters with firearms and gauntlet Standard Equipment: Templar Pin (The Templar counterpart to the Assassins' Hidden Blade), M1911 pistol, grappling hook, steampunk goggles, bombs Intelligence: Gifted. As a former member of the Finnish Special Forces, Juhani possesses a diverse knowledge of melee and ranged combat, due to being trained in martial arts. He was skilled enough to subdue Daniel Cross, another Master Templar, originally trained by the Assassins, and took charge of the mission to capture William Miles in Cairo. Juhani was also capable of fighting toe-to-toe with Galina Voronina in hand-to-hand combat, but was eventually overpowered by the Master Assassin. Juhani was capable of jumping through the window of a moving car and incapacitate three assailants sent to ambush him. He has a high tolerance of pain, as he did not even flinch when he had a throwing knife thrown through his hand, simply yanking it out and immediately beginning a hand to hand fight. Juhani possessed immense endurance managing to kill five highly trained instruments of the first will with his bare hands while critically injured. Because of his skills, Juhani was deemed by Violet da Costa as one of the most dangerous men alive in the entire planet. Juhani later relived the lives of Master Assassin Edward Kenway and Master Templar and Black Cross Albert Bolden, and took in all of their knowledge and decades worth of experience. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. He will put himself in harms' way to protect innocents and his loved ones. Despite his composure, one can easily anger him by mentioning his daugter Elina's name. Was permanently paralyzed after being stabbed in the spine by Layla Hassan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Military Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Blade Users Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gun Users